


Well... Something's Different

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BoO Spoilers, M/M, Nico is Suddenly Hot, Post BoO, i guess, most of the other characters are vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will went back to school, Nico was a seriously scrawny kid. When he came back, something was... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well... Something's Different

     When Will left, Nico was still a small, skinny pale kid who blushed if you payed attention to him more than he was used to (which means, more than 5 seconds). He rolled his eyes and nodded when Will asked if he would still be there when Will got back.

     "Of course, stupid head." he said, shoving Will.

     "I trust you." Will replied, looking Nico straight in the eye. He flushed and looked down. _He's cute._ Will thought and then immediately shook that thought off. The last thing Nico needed was some stupid kid with some stupid crush.

     So Will spent his whole sophomore year turning down girls because he was too busy ~~dreaming~~ _worrying_ about a certain son of Hades. When he finally got back he was so excited, he could have exploded.

     He said the necessary 'hello's (Chiron, Clovis, Dionysus, Lou Ellen, and all the others) and then quickly asked where Nico was. Lou Ellen smirked and said, "He's at the arena." Will didn't like that smirk.

     He jogged to the arena, hoping that Nico was less pale than the last time they had IM-ed because Zeus knows that kid needs more Vitamin D than he got.

     He entered the arena and looked around. There was the rest of his cabin at the archery range where he wasn't aloud anymore (one time guys!), the kids of Ares simultaneously beating and getting beaten by the Athena cabin and _HOLY ZEUS WAS THAT GUY WITH THE REALLY GOOD ARMS NICO DI ANGELO?_

     There was no way that tall, fit, tan guy fighting like Will would eat a sandwich (that is to say, effortlessly) was Nico di Angelo, the nerdy son of Hades. Only it was. Because who else would have a Stygian Iron sword, Nico's skull ring _and_ his habit of spinning to add power to his moves even though he didn't need to anymore because _Zeus almighty_ Nico's back muscles!

      It took a while but, by the time Nico had beaten his opponent, Will had calmed down. Okay yes, this was different and interesting but it wasn't entirely unwelcome. Nico was hot. Will could deal with this.

     (Who was Will kidding, most of his brain was going "Nico is hot Nico is hot holy Hades Nico is hot" while the rest was going "breathe in, breathe out, in, out, in, out" in a hopeless attempt to prevent asphyxiation.)

      So things were going fine- ish, Will wasn't about to pass out, he could probably form coherent sentences and he was walking in a straight line. Then Nico took off his shirt.

     There are many ways to word what happened next. But none are more effectively embarrassing than this:

     Will walked into a wall.

     (Will would like to that it wasn't his fault. Nico had _taken off his shirt_. As in: his glorious, tan and extremely muscular torso was on display for the _entire_ world to see. Will's only human!)

     He fell to the ground, dazed. "Ow," he mumbled.

     "Will? Will, are you okay?" Someone asked and, from the slight Italian accent, Will recognized Nico's voice.

     "Yeah, fine. I don't think I have a concussion." Will mumbled. "Neeks?" He raised a heavy arm and patted in the general vicinity of Nico's face.

     "Yeah Will?" he asked as Will's hand finally found his cheek.

     "I have something very important to ask you." Nico's face finally came into focus. "Okay?" Nico gave him a funny look.

     "Okay," he half-laughed.

     "Come close." Will gestured. Nico obliged.

     "Do you know what the age of consent is here?" Will asked quietly. Nico flushed.

     "I, um, I never thought it was a, uh, a priority." Nico replied, flustered. "But Chiron said something about 17?"

     "I can wait 2 more years." Will decided.

     "What do you- hmgmph!" Nico exclaimed as Will cut him off with a kiss. Nico sighed contently and pulled Will closer.

     A cheer went up through the stadium and bets were cashed in.

     "Okay guys, keep it PG!" Annabeth yelled.

      Nico broke away and stared down at the son of Apollo. "Wow..." He breathed.

     "Cabin?" Will suggested and they both ran for cabin 13.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the "I left and you were cute, I come back and you're hot" fic that no one really asked for. Yeah, so... that's a thing. If you noticed any spelling mistakes, grammar errors etc. please tell me.


End file.
